This application relates to biometric sensors. More specifically, this application relates to biometric sensors that may be incorporated into portable electronic devices.
Typical fingerprint sensors use hardware and software that perform a single function or a limited range of functions (e.g. collect biometric data and also act as a pointing device on a cellular phone). In applications that require a biometric sensor as part of a portable electronic device (PED), such as a cellular telephone, PDA or laptop computer, the addition of a fingerprint reader may significantly increase the cost and complexity of the overall system. In many cases, semiconductor-based fingerprint sensors are selected for PED applications since they can be made small and with a relatively low cost. However, semiconductor readers are relatively fragile, requiring protection from electrostatic discharge, scratching and abrasion, water, and other such effects. Typically optical fingerprint technologies may be made more robust to these effects, but are often too large and too complex to be considered for incorporation into PED's or other applications requiring small and simple sensors.
There is accordingly a general need in the art for improved methods and systems that incorporate biometric sensors into PEDs.